The Sunset Dance
by Rowan Fox
Summary: Hiei fulfills a simple request from Kurama. Amazing what a dance can do to mollify a heart. Warning: slight OOC-ness, (optional)shounen-ai, HxK


**The Sunset Dance**

This is a short fic about Hiei and Kurama, and it contains optional Shounen-ai. I loved the new way of description I tried in this, so please continue on. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for my muse, my pen, a red composition book, and the right to copyright my work. Nothing relating to Yoshihiro Togashi is mine.

* * *

Kurama leaned back in his chair and wrapped his fingers around the wine glass. He lifted it to his lips, made fuller by the wine, and took a tentative sip.

His tongue darted out to lick the excess from his lips and cast his gaze out to the ocean in front of him.

The calming kiss of the ocean breeze rippled over his skin, and blew fire-scarlet strands over his shoulder. Gracefully crossing one long leg over the other, he smoothed a fold in his black trousers.

The ocean was astounding this time of the evening. Waves the steely color of blue-gray ridden with sun -touched foam crashed against the rocky cliff, and slid over the sandy skin of the beach far down below. The most beautiful accent though, had to be the setting sun. A huge mass of light, a sense of focus in the sky, like a moon set on fire with the eternal flame. It had just begun its sinking procession, and the few wispy clouds that hung too near were shot with pink, purple, and orange, their edges dipped in the sun's fire.

He sighed in contentment. He was sitting on Sunset Cliff, belonging to the hotel they were staying at, as a result of the vacation they'd made for themselves.

He glanced at the silent figure on the other side of the glass table he was sitting next to. Kurama took back his previous opinion. That figure was the most beautiful accent, shining brighter than the setting sun, in his eyes.

Hiei sat in the wicker chair on the other side of the table. Legs drawn p and to the side under him, he was staring at the ocean masterpiece, leaning against the arm of the chair. His raven hair, tossed with the dusting of dark sapphire and white diamond, was windblown; and his almond shaped, rose-colored eyes were serious and guarded as was norm, watching the waves with care.

Now he looked comfortable in the formal clothes that he wore, and Kurama figured his resolve must have loosened since dinner. Crowds always did make him nervous. As if following his thoughts, Hiei reached over and pulled the rest of his black shirttail out of his waistband, smoothing it absently.

"Why are you staring at me, Fox?" he asked, calmly, not looking at Kurama, but staring out to the waves.

"Do I need a reason?" Kurama countered, a smirk lining his lips. Hiei shifted a bit until he was facing Kurama, and smiled. He really was such a pretty thing to look at.

"No, but I thought such behavior warrants one." said, Hiei, picking up his own wine glass, still full, and sipped it. He pursed his lips, and had to refrain from pulling a face. He set the glass down hastily, and laughed, a light, pleasant sound.

"Not a fan of wine, Hiei?" he asked. Hiei refused to grace him with an answer, and the red-headed fox subsided his chuckling.

He plucked a gold wrapped morsel off the top of the top of the pile on the tray set on the table, unwrapped it, and handed it to Hiei.

"There, eat that, It'll clear the taste," he said, and Hiei looked at the thing in his hand. It was small, brown, and round. He took a bite of it. The flavor of chocolate, nuts and cream burst in his mouth, and he quickly ate the other half.

They were silent for a while longer, Kurama frequently shooting glances at the hi-youkai. He really wanted to ask, but was this the time?

Eventually, he started when Hiei asked, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Kurama fought a blush, and looked instead straight at Hiei's face and rose from his chair, going next to the arm of the chair where Hiei was and kneeled before him.

"Hiei? Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

A look of surprise crossed Hiei's face and he raised one eyebrow at Kurama.

"Dance?"

"Yes, please?"

"Why?"

_Did he have to be so difficult?_

"Do I need a reason?" he said with a smile, taking one of Hiei's hands and stroking it. Hiei glanced down at his hand, and raised his eyebrows even more, but to Kurama's pleasure, did not pull away. Hiei didn't speak, specifically not giving an answer, just so he could savor Kurama's smile. It also added to the fox's nervousness, he sensed, and he wasn't normally associated with that quality, as far as Hiei knew.

He bowed his head and issued just the tiniest smile.

"All right." He said, and Kurama's smile widened. He dropped Hiei's hands and leaned underneath the glass table, pulling out a small silver radio. He checked the CD inside, then snapped the lid shut.

He walked back over to the watching fire demon, and took up one of his hands, leaning down in a bow worthy of a prince.

His soft eyes, colored that of a fresh morning leaf, darted up to meet Hiei's before sliding his lips gently over the back of the small, slender hand in his grasp.

Hiei gasped, a practically unheard sound from him, and Kurama grinned against the flawless skin. He smiled again, and gave the Jaganshi a knowing look. Clasping a little tighter, he pulled and as though in a trance, trained his eyes on Kurama's face, and set one heeled boot in the grass.

The fox still kept that comforting, yet tempting smile on his face, as he led Hiei to the middle of the cleaning in front of him.

Kurama looked down upon Hiei, inspecting the little treasure before him. The sea breeze picked up again, and it tossed the flair of raven colored hair about. Hiei looked confused, almost nervous.

That was another thing Kurama loved about him. The naivety.

He reached forward and brushed the back of his hand over the Koorime's cheek, enjoying the new sensation he was arousing in Hiei. The wind wound around, pushing at their back, and Kurama wondered if it might be trying to tell them something.

Kurama pulled out the radio's remote from his pocket and stretched his arm out. He pushed a button, and a whirring sound started. He put it into his back pocket, and smiled at Hiei, motioning for him to come closer. Hiei took a ginger step forward, then a bolder step as he stepped right up to Kurama.

He was still transfixed by that mysterious smile, and he put his arms around Kurama's gently sloping waist. It was the same smile that a fox would have, one such as his. Loosely, Kurama draped his arms together behind Hiei's shoulders, and slowly, they began to dance.

It was sweet, and slow, with the wind blowing all about them, and Hiei's skin shivered with delight as a tantalizing heat filled him. It was cold and hot at the same time, but within this swirling miasma of sensation was one he was not used to recognizing: that of being accepted.

_Kurama...I want you here, with me..._

The koorime seemed to melt in the places he was being touched, and Kurama was pleased to feel the demon mollify under his very hands. This was warm; this was truth.

The melody ran soothing fingers over their muscles, flexing in the beauty of dance rather than fighting. The harmony between guitar strings and piano was amazing, and soon the two were so lost in the music, and infatuated with the other, that all sense of where they were was lost.

Their surroundings seemed to understand of the magic that the weaving of human emotions and a sweet melody can create. The wind was twirling through the trees, laughing giddily and the water cashed down upon the rocks and poured, speaking a language all its own, and the setting sun had hit the crescendo in its descent, lighting the sky with a heavenly, urethral glow.

Clouds now became lined in shadow amethyst and Kurama leaned down to rest his face against Hiei's hair, and whispered to him.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"What were you like before you met me?"

"Not much." He answered shortly and Kurama wondered for a second if he should ask again. "I was a weak nothing with an ego, nothing to live for. I was ignorant. My dreams...I had none. I lived for today. But then...my life changed. I met you, for one. Things changed. I've gotten older, and I know things that I didn't before. I have a future to live for..."

Kurama rubbed his cheek against the silky strands of Hiei's hair, loving the familiar scent engulfing him.

"Oh," he said, and they lapsed into the comforting silence again. "Just wondering."

The soft, tender lyrics of a woman's voice sang through them, touching their very hearts. She sang of loving no matter what the circumstances, having someone's heart in your hold, giving away your own, and dreaming of the day when someone would blossom into a lover. It was a beautiful song. Sweet, and slightly sad, with rubbings of emotional depth.

Hiei's heart was aching. He wanted this. Oh gods, he wanted this more than anything. Kurama had lifted his face from Hiei's hair, and was looking down at him with such a soft look that reflected his own emotions, that he had to look away, staring instead at the ground.

"What about you?" he murmured. "What were you like before you met me?"

"Not much," he echoed. "But I'm so glad I found you. Hiei, you'll never have any idea how much you mean to me."

He couldn't help it. He looked up, and with the sweet musical words, and rolling waves in his ears, he saw the caring, comforting flame in Kurama's eyes. He had to take a deep breath to keep his composure, and moving a little closer to him, he leaned against Kurama's chest, hearing the faint beat of his heart.

Kurama leaned down and nestled his lips right on Hiei's hairline, folding his arms right around the fire demon clinging to him. He felt the arms clasp a little bit tighter around him, and was content to stay right where he was.

The music had gone into the instrumental, the crashing wave sound more evident than ever. A screen of dark blue was slowly being pulled across the sky, gradually creeping from the other side of the sky. Glittering stars were strewn across it, as though thrown there carelessly by some heavenly hand. The wind was gentler, like a soft whisper while the temperature dropped.

Still, the two held onto each other, until Hiei took a deep breath, and drew his hands from Kurama's waist.

A small smile graced Kurama's lips, figuring that Hiei was done. It had been nice though. He was glad he'd asked, very glad. He leaned down and took the fire youkai's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Hiei," he said quietly. The shoulders and the darkening sky perfected him, and Kurama couldn't help but smile happily at him. Hiei's name meant flying shadow; Kurama thought it suited him. His eyes were still the glittering rubies, but they were wide now and staring right at him, the skin the fox could see was pale and smooth.

He led Hiei over to the cliff, watching the last streaks of orange leave the sky. The ocean had now become dark, the steady roaring a comforting sound of peace.

"Pretty, hm?" Kurama said, and felt Hiei nod.

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for the dance. I hadn't ever really had one before."

"Then how did you know where to put your arms?"

"I guessed."

Kurama laughed. Oh, the naivety. He gave Hiei a quick hug and leaned back, tilting his face up with both his hands.

"Hiei?"

"Yeah?"

"Ready for another round?"

Hiei actually laughed, then pulled out of Kurama's grip, taking up his hand again.

"Let's go then, Fox."

The music started up again. The only difference was the little word "Repeat" now lit up on the radio's display. No one noticed as Kurama tucked the remote back into his pocket slyly.

He took Hiei in his arms, and began the dance once more.


End file.
